Cerise Wulffang
Personality Cerise is slightly shy, with a curious side, but opens up more with girls while maybe like this she does have a temper like a dragon when she is mad Bio Cerise lived just fine for the first half of her life with her family she showed little to no magical talent when she was 8 cerise lost her family to a dark guild her older sister was taken and her parents killed, Cerise escaped only cause she hid in a cave out side of the small village she lived in. Cerise wandered around for 2 weeks in torn clothes and bare feet till she collapsed in the sky dragon Grandeeney's nest Grandeeney raised Cerise and taught her sky dragon magic making her a sky dragon slayer at her young age cerise trained hard over the next 6 years till one day Grandeeney vanished with out a trace. Cerise searched high and low looking for Grandeeney for a whole year before feeling like she had no hope of finding Grandeeney. She was recruited in to the Demons Howl wizards guild finally having a place she can call home and a family once again she will never stop looking for Grandeeney. Abilities Dragonforce When cerise absorbs alot of pure air magic or raw magical source to a certian amount she can enter dragon force her hair turns pink and feather wings grow out of her back as well as white scales forming on her arms and around her collar her magical power sky rockets and her pysical prowess also escalates Sky Dragon's Healing Spell Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize powerful a healing Magic, previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. The user's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, the user can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, the user is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. However, it has also been noted that the user cannot heal their own injuries. Troia The user generates a sphere of energy between their hands and then touches the target with it, affecting their sense of balance. In spite of its long-lasting properties, the spell's effect is only temporary, and, if cast continuously, it will become useless Cerise can't cast the spell on herself or others if she herself is suffering from motion sickness. Vernier A supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows the user to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When cast, the target, and/or user, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said magical aura. It can be employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves. This spell can also be cast alongside both Arms and Armor lle Vernier By chanting "Ile Vernier", the user doubles the speed-increasing effects of the original Vernier spell Arms After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of Magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, Vernier and Armor. lle Arms By chanting "Ile Arms", the user doubles the offence-increasing effects of the original Arms spell. Armor The user chants "Armor", which grants either the caster, or the target, enhanced defenses for a unspecified amount of time. The spell can be cast in conjunction with Arms and Vernier lle Armor By chanting "Ile Armor", the user doubles the defense-increasing effects of the original Armor spell Raise A supportive spell that allows the user to negate any spell that has an effect on their, or the target's, body. This spell can be cast on multiple targets. Re-Raise Re-raise is a supportive spell that allows the user to prevent any bodily anomalies inflicted unto them from taking effect. Deus-Eques By chanting "Physical ability rise!", the user is able to temporarily increase their general physical capabilities. Sky Dragon Wing Attack The user generates a large whirlwind from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area this attack can be made in to the shape of feathered wings. Sky Dragon's Claw The user generates large winds from their feet while swinging their leg down on the target. Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with there fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind. Sky Dragon's Roar The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. This spell is presumed to be very powerful, The user is also able to combine this attack with a healing spell to counter an attack, healing the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories. Shattering Light: Sky Drill The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground Category:Demon Howl Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Caster